The Unattainable Sky
by ladydhampir
Summary: used to be entitled 'Beyond Reason' When reasoning and logic is beyond reach there is nothing one can ever do... but then again, emotions are illogical and love is unreasonable especially if the one you love is unreachable. 1827 three-shot series.
1. Beyond Reason

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyo Hitman Reborn so rejoice!

.

This story just came out of nowhere… a product of sleep-typing. XD Really I am not kidding. Anyway… this was supposed to be my first ever one-shot but as ever whenever I start, something eventually follows but this time I am limiting this story to three shots. That would be final... *yes I'm reassuring myself* Anyway... this story isn't anything special not actually unique and original but I actually like the thoughts my sleep-typing created. Ah... the glories of sleep.

Ah...this would also be my very first KHR fic so please be nice with me and leave me reviews since I wanna know if I actually grasped the concept of KHR since I've been writing and indulging with NARUTO fics for so long already.

**.**

**Beyond Reason**

_._

"_Everything will turn out fine, Kyoya. If all turns well with our plans we'll be able to just go and bite them all to death. We'll teach Byakuran to never underestimate the Vongola. I won't let him get away with what he did to everyone… to Reborn."_

_Determined amber shone brightly and somewhat maliciously at him and he just had to smirk. He turned his gaze back to the window and looked out at the night sky. He reached out his hands and when he withdrew it a tiny yellow bird was already perched on it he petted it fondly before turning his gaze back to his lover. He shook his head in pure amusement._

_"Hm… looks like the herbivore grew some canines…" He pulled the chuckling man to his side and held him there. The Vongola Decimo just smiled up at him. "Nah…I always had them… just needed someone to sharpen them for me."(1)_

_He snorted at that. "Of course. I cannot possibly let you stay a defenseless and stupid herbivore forever."_

_The other looked at him with a serious face but his voice was amused. "Oh? Why is that?" _

"_I can't stand being with an easy prey that'll die easily."_

"_Ah… I understand."_

_._

.

"Is this what you meant by biting them all to death… herbivore?"

Stupid

Aloof ebony eyes stared impassively at the chaos and the drama.

He hated crowding

Everyone just HAD to be there and he could just feel the urge to just bite everyone to death. The thing is… he HAD already bitten everyone- he is allowed to- to death and truthfully he literally did. Blood flooded the ground and no one actually minds.

Bodies littered the once beautifully furnished hotel lobby but no one seems to notice- well except for one body though- the very thing that's causing his irritation.

Why?

It's the very thing that's causing all the crowding, the screaming and the drama.

He was never fond of drama- if he was he'd rather watch it alone and not see this scene at all.

Too close to all the crowding.

And so with a low annoyed growl he turned to leave. Even though he didn't anticipate what just happened he knew what WILL happen after this. They were the ones who planned things after all… he was just not privy to some information as it would seem. He frowned a bit at that. That lack of information is the very reason he is trying and failing to bear all the crowding. Well he has nothing to worry about… after all even with this little glitch in what he thought was the plan… the essence of it all is still in tact and the success rate is still the same.

As he was walking towards the exit he was passed by a very noisy cigarette smelling herbivore. He smirked a bit as he entertained the passing thought of how a storm would befall the hotel quite soon and of course- he spared a glance to the unusually unsmiling man who looked at him confusedly - the storm can never be without the rain and a storm is never a proper storm without any thunder. He shook his head a bit at that… There will be hell to bear now that the thunder seems to be loosing every form of coherence with every step he takes. Still weak… even if he is still a teenager.

When he heard the shout and the threats along with the breaking of a voice he shook his head. Predictable. Herbivores are quite predictable but then again… they do not know of the plan… they are not aware.

As he reached the exit he closed his eyes and shifted to the right just in time to avoid the owl that swiped at him. He sighed trying to reign in the urge to bite the bastard to death. It would seem as if the mist seeped through its confines and in some way escaped.

It's just what everyone needed- a thunder storm along with heavy rains accompanied by mist- such a perfect weather for the Vongola Family. The sun is currently away and even if he was here… even the suns radiance couldn't have shone through for the Vongola Family. Not when the sky and cloud work together…

But then again… he turned his gaze back to the disaster and his eyes widened a bit. The storm had been subdued along with the thunder as the rain dried up. He turned his sight back to the outside and stared at the sky… he forgot.

Though the cloud is an instigator to start rain, storm and thunder… without the sky… Without the sky where would the sun and the cloud be? The rain, the storm and thunder can never be… the mist will never come to be.

But… this is temporary. Everything they had planned before is already on its way. Everything will be fine- nothing to worry about. At least even though the sky managed to hide something from him he KNOWS what is to come. At some points he understands and is not completely clueless…

It's just that… he forgot another thing.

Understanding was never enough.

Understanding had never been enough, especially to him.

To Hibari Kyoya.

He understands why people love crowding around.

He understands why Gokudera Hayato looked at him with spite a while back… when he turned away to leave. He understands why Yamamoto Takeshi looked confusedly at him… why Lambo of the Bovino family looked lost and why Mukuro Rokudo wanted to slash his throat as he passed by… he understands but understanding was never enough for him to actually try to bear with all the crowding and not want to bite everyone to death.

Understanding people is easy but it is never enough.

Just like understanding why everything that's happening is happening can't stop him from being annoyed. That even though he understands why he was not privy to this part of the plan he can't help but feel betrayed.

Understanding is for the benefit of the mind not the heart.

Understanding doesn't stop someone from feeling and so understanding is not enough.

He just had to wonder how he forgot that.

That even though he understands that just a couple of days from now…

…the sky will be back…

Just a couple of days from now he'll see a ten years younger Tsunayoshi Sawada again enabling him to bite the damned herbivore to death.

Although, such knowledge though does not change the fact that… Tsunayoshi Sawadad of this time- his herbivore had just…

…died…

…he had just watched die…

It cannot change the facts and cannot keep his emotions from forcing his mind to replay that scene again and again, and again…

The cloud arrived far too late… that he arrived too late and unknowing but just in time to see the sky fall and crumble… Just in time to watch as the fire dies.

He was just in time it would seem for The Vongola Decimo looked passed everyone, every bullet and all the pain to stare at him pleadingly apologizing before smiling at him reassuringly before closing forever and dying.

He understands that everything will soon be fine… but it isn't enough.

Understanding is not enough.

As he felt his knees weaken he bit his lip and narrowed his eyes as he glared at the dark sky. Taking a few steps back he leaned at wall and stared, watched and seethed at the unmoving body at the center of the crowd.

He understands that Hibari Kyoya is prideful but it isn't enough- it will never be enough for him- because tears doesn't actually care for reason.

"Next time around… I'll train you to death Tsunayoshi. That time I'll make you grow some canines. Next time… I'll protect you."

The Cloud just cannot be without the sky.

* * *

(1) Did you guys know that some herbivores like the sheep and the goats actually have canines? It's just that they look exactly like their regular front teeth (incisors) not pointed at all.

Hahaha… sorry for the sudden "did you know?" thing- I just couldn't help myself.

Next Chapter: **_BEYOND REACH_**

Reviews???Indulge me a bit... PLease???X3


	2. Beyond Reach

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyo Hitman Reborn so rejoice!

**.**

**Beyond Reach**

.

.

For days on end he kept himself up, looked on and held firm. He is after all a strong man that is supposed to be the strong drifting cloud that protects the family from afar, independent and unbound. The Vongola Famiglia's Cloud Guardian. But more important than that… he IS Hibari Kyoya and he isn't some sniveling herbivore and he will never stoop that low…

It's just that… despair recognizes no pride and the feeling of lost knows no title.

…and whoever thought of that damn Vongola phrase was stupid. The cloud may be aloof and independent but it will forever be bound to the sky…

Just that thought is burden enough.

However he realized that the mind will not stop even if one begs. Just like how the heart will continue to work even if the soul is tired. As long as he is still breathing he may not rest.

How unfortunate.

Why?

Cause after some time… after just a couple of days… only a couple of hours his mind and his heart had been nagging at him… kept bothering him and screaming at him… there was something he had overlooked, miscalculated and misunderstood.

And then it clicked.

How he hoped that his mind had stopped… how he hated the fact that he can now fully understand. It was infuriating… how the mind refuses to stop making him realize what he had tried so hard to deny.

_The Sky may not have been meant to be reached._

_._

…

_. _

"_Hibari-san… can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_He regarded the child mildly before nodding his head a bit. He turned away and started on the corridors… he didn't look behind to know that the stupid herbivore would be following._

"_You always follow people without even understanding where they will be going. You are supposed to be a leader not a follower, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

"_E-Ehh?? But I thought Hibari-san wanted me to follow him? Come on! You even nodded a bit when I asked if we could talk!" he tsked a bit at the panicked stricken voice before looking back and glaring. The younger one flinched a bit before sighing._

"_Besides… even though Hibari-san is scary and unreasonable beyond belief I can trust Hibari-san with my life- just not with my health…"_

_He narrowed his eyes at the statement making the other flinch again before sharply turning away and walking just a bit faster… _

"_I just wish I could say the same thing to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_If the herbivore had heard… he didn't care. He was beyond caring if the child could detect how his words left a bitter taste on his mouth but he made sure that his face was beyond sight._

"_I detest and regret ever trusting you with your own."_

.

…

.

The past can never be changed.

The present and the future is all there is.

…and the future can only be determined by the present…

The past can never be changed for the past, present and the future overlaps… they overlap so much that it truly was difficult to determine which is the past and which is the present or if the future had just become the present and when has it become the past.

For all his pride is worth he could not escape one single thought.

"It's too late."

.

…

.

"_Hibari-san is something the matter?"_

_His eyes narrowed at that. "You shouldn't be thinking of anything else other than training at the moment Herbivore… do not forget that we are on a tight schedule and you are still undeniably weak."_

_Amber eyes bore on him, studying him and discerning him and so he glared. "What are you thinking, herbivore?"_

"_Hibari-san is confusing… and is confused."_

_He felt his hands subtly jerk at that… he can't be that transparent._

"_At times I feel as if Hibari-san doesn't want to see me, and at time I see that you want to train me and at times you look as if you are not seeing me. Is something wrong…?"_

"_Do not flatter yourself Sawada Tsunayoshi. It is not you who I am thinking of."_

_The child's soft flames grew stronger… purer, warmer that he raised his brows wondering what the child was planning._

"_Then what is Hibari-san thinking? I am sorry for being a bother and being nosy Hibari-san but I am a bit worried and somehow… I feel as if I should ask."_

_At that he tilted his head to the side a patronizing smile appearing on his face. "Oh? Is that so? If it has nothing to do with you then why would you need to know, Sawada Tsuna-"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

_Surprise overwhelms and it affects the both of them it would seem for the child himself was taken aback and so he asks…_

"_And why is that…?"_

_Confusion marred the child's eyes as if he himself was trying to understand what he was saying… typical._

"_Hibari-san of this time doesn't call me that… I know it. The way you speak that name is as if it isn't how you usually address me. I want to know why. Why does it feel as if Hibari-san is most irate when I am near, that at times he looks at me and not see me at all, why is it that my intuition is screaming at me that Hibari-sans actions is unnatural… restrained."_

"_You are assuming a lot of things, Herbivore."_

_At that a small smile replaced the confusion along with the soft answer. "My assumptions are a lot trust worthy than my mind."_

_Exasperation is something he had forced himself to be accustomed to because of this child but honestly how can he disagree? _

"_Hibari-san-"_

'_Kyoya…'_

_But there are other things he had gotten accustomed to… and the sound of his name with that voice had been irritating him to no end._

"_Another thing I wanna know… Why does Hibari-san hate hearing his name mentioned by me?"_

_A mocking smirk appeared on his face along with hate and annoyance. "Ask yourself that question… herbivore."_

_A moments silence and amber eyes looked away with a withering expression filled with sadness and blossoming realization. At that he turned away to leave… this isn't even a conversation that they should be having…_

"_What are we then, Kyoya?"_

… _but it would seem that the herbivore just won't leave him be… _

_He turned his gaze as he leveled the child with a stare. It was a slip of the tongue, something the child's intuition goaded him to say. Annoyance and irritation is nothing but an understatement now and so he said… _

"_Nothing. 'You' as yourself is nothing to me… you are a ghost of someone I know from the past. A complete stranger I have to train. That is all."_

"_Then why do you make that face then?! Why do you look at me like that?! Kyoya-"_

_With that he snapped. There is a limit to his patience and it is in itself isn't much. With a swing of his arm red splotches colored the ground. He glared at it for a moment before turning away to leave._

"_We'll take a break I am sleepy and I have sacrificed enough sleeping time for you already. Be here early tomorrow for training and never… never call me like that again."_

"_But… I…"_

_This time he turned and he knew it to himself… denial time is over- he can only be stupid for so long_

"_I am not the one you should be calling that, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Other than that… The one who can call me by my name in such a way isn't you. You may be the same but then again the both of you are completely different. For one thing- you are alive."_

.

…

.

"I'll be seeing you then… Hibari- san."

_It would seem as if the plan had worked._

He looked down at the expectant child whose looking somewhat accomplished… relieved and happy that he just had to sigh. He shifted his gaze upwards taking note that every child had gone and went back to their time except for this one.

He glared at every incompetent herbivore around taking note of their faked smiles, faked glee and completely guilty and pained eyes. They are looking as if they are loosing the sky the second time around- except that… this time they are aware.

"Hibari-san…?"

And the stupid herbivore this time is clueless.

If they refuse to tell him then he will not. It is a bother explaining and it's not as if the child won't figure it out eventually. He can tell by just looking at the other that this is no longer the child he had called weak a couple of days ago. He had grown exponentially- he'll be able to cope and so…

Taking a couple of steps forward he leaned in and regarded the child before a slow smirk appeared on his face.

"So young... and so short."

"Ehhh??!"

"I have completely forgotten just how lacking you were when it came to limb length at this age…" Taking note of those indignant eyes his smirk widened. "Do not worry… after just a couple of years you'll be able to grow… until you reach a height that's half a foot from mine. By then your eyes will be somewhat be sharper and yet still as clear as these, your hair longer and your voice deeper."

He reached out and felt warm skin on his fingertips… he could just see the blood race through the others face, heating it up and making the child flush. It was a familiar sight… a familiar feeling and what he is seeing is a familiar smile.

"Familiar… always had been familiar and similar and yet never the same." He saw confusion on those eyes and he shook his head. This is last time… the last before everything ends. This is the last and so…

"In the future you'll turn into someone completely different from who I knew…"

_Maybe a moments weakness can be ignored._

"…You'll probably be a whole lot stronger…"

_This is the last time and so maybe in front of this child…_

"Hopefully by that time… a lot wiser."

… _he can drop all pretense and let everything show…_

"By then you won't stiffen when I hold you close to me like this…"

…_maybe it is alright to be unreasonable and steal something that is essentially his…_

"…a couple of years maybe shorter, you'll be used to kisses like this…"

…_This is the last time…_

With a lingering caress he backed off completely, standing still and undeniably calm watching the play of colors on the others skin.

"Kyoya…"

He shook his head at the breathless whisper of his name for that was all he could have done to remind himself that… everything is just familiar.

"How unfortunate, Tsunayoshi."

He ignored the questioning eyes as he made a gesture with his hands.

_The last time… after this…_

After that he moved back a bit reining on his irritation and for the first time allowed people to crowd next to him. This is the last time after all… the last chance for the storm, the rain, the thunder, the sun, the mist and the cloud to gather around the sky. The last time the Vongola Famiglia will ever see the Decimo… And with the absence of the rings on this time… the last of the Vongola line as it is in tradition.

After the 4th extreme hug, and the 5th indignant squeak he finally snapped and moved away.

Too much crowding…

"Come on guys! I do need to get back to my own time sooner or later... Besides we'll be seeing each other again! It's not like it's-"

The words stopped at his lips as his eyes grew ever bigger… he realized. Finally. The sun backed away as the cloud met with the sky. "It's the last time." Then the rain fell, fell like a gentle shower making the world more obscure. "Do not worry Tsuna, we'll be fine." But the rain became heavy giving way for the storm. "Just promise us… the tenth would never die for us again…" Then thunder fell, flashing violently supporting the storm making it stronger… "…yes, do remember that young Vongola. Your death in whatever time or situation would be counter productive."

The sky became upset tears streaming down so much like rain.

"Why?! I- I thought that after all of this we'll be… I thought that- I-I do not understand!"

"Kufufufufufufu…."

The mist descended and enveloped everything leaving a chill in the air- malicious and consuming. "Tsunayoshi-kun… I have little patience to denial and stupidity." Then it moved in slowly, eerily and warily. "When the Tsunayoshi-kun of this time decided that his death is more necessary than his life- I believe he understood. He isn't stupid- and so are you. The dead just doesn't come back to life, Tsunayoshi-kun. We won't be seeing 'you' again… but in a way yes, 'you' will be seeing 'us' again."

"But remember… 'this' isn't gonna be your future. Farewell, Tsunayoshi-kun."

As soon as it came the mist left… without a trace but never without an imprint. Then the sun was back, gleaming brightly, shinning and extreme. "You have gathered a strong family, Sawada. Trust us. We can get through with this- in one way or another we'll be alright cause no matter how much we are bound to you… we are not weak. We can stand alone. We WILL stand alone."

Pulled down to the ground the sky looked up. And decided that yes they can cope but still…

"… It isn't enough." Hearing the leveled voice Tsuna flinched as his eyes lowered boring unto the ground. "However… other than stubbornness, all of us do have one mare similarity…" Ebony met amber then and he smirked. "We are all unreasonable, Tsunayoshi."

"Ahh…" With a sigh and slight smile the child stood up eyes still gleaming with tear, sadness and regret but still he met their gaze cause they all understand…

…emotions can never be reasoned with…

"Well then this is goodbye."

.

…

.

It was goodbye and it was final.

The sky had become unreachable and yet his heart remains unreasonable, it would seem as if time steals and denies a person a lot of things. He thought that time can dull aches and heal wounds but it would seem as if… time just like fate is choosy and unfair.

Then there is no choice then.

Emotions are unreasonable… that he realized but now he knows it's also completely illogical.

…Especially if the reason for all the pain is also unreachable…

And so if reason and logic is nonexistent, then maybe… just maybe…

_._

_The sky may not completely be beyond his reach…_

_._

…

_._

_The concept is a bit vague but I think it's kinda understandable… well I'm not sure. Anyway… I am hoping that whatever vague concept in this chapter may be clearer for you on the third and last chapter. Questions and clarifications are welcom. Criticisms are encouraged along with whatever comment you guys could give. XD _

_So please leave a REVIEW! XD_

_Next Chapter: __**Beyond Logic**_


	3. Beyond Logic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kateikyo Hitman Reborn so rejoice!

.

**Beyond Logic**

.

They are not the same…

Of course he knows that…

They look the same, act the same, and feel the same and yet… and yet they are different. They bear the same name and posses the same soul- that is undeniably paired to his own- and yet he is not his. They are of different times… Have different memories, different lives.

Other than that… his has already died.

Same person, same soul, same name and yet they are totally different… How?

They just are. It's a contradiction and yet it is not. It is complicated and yet it is simple common sense. It is reasonable, understandable and yet it is…

_**Beyond Logic**_

…

"You are annoying, Herbivore." He scowled balefully at the engraved letters along with the countless numbers of flowers that littered the place. "Even in such a time you are still the center of all the crowding."

Staring at that piece of rock before him he couldn't help but sigh. He could not understand why he was even in such a place- why he even kept coming- back to such a place. It was a complete waste of his time not to mention he had to wait until all the other fucking herbivore had vacated the area before he could even see a glimpse of what he was supposed to see.

And now that he is looking at it he can't help but get even more annoyed. One of the most powerful mafia bosses is mixing with the soil down there… the skin he used to touch is no longer there... heck he even doubts anything is down there anymore… maybe some teeth... and a couple of really solid bones.

"Urgh." He shook his head in distaste. That … was disgusting. "Even in death you are such a bother… "

It's been years... or maybe just a couple of months? But he could have sworn he had ignored a couple of Christmas, New Years, Birthdays and even death day invitations already. But then again… he could have received all of those in a span of a year. He hummed a bit as he spared it a thought before completely shrugging it off of his mind.

It's not because he had become care-free… care-free would never become a defining factor for Hibari Kyoya… It would always be Tsanayoshi's… he would forever relate that trait to the stupid herbivore lying six-feet below him.

Care-free, innocent, pure, clumsy, idiotic, self sacrificing, weak, pathetic, stupid herbivore- yup… definitely describes his sky. Funny that… he's looking down at the sky even though he has his feet down on the ground…

This is why he hated crowding…

Irrelevant? No. There is nothing irrelevant anymore… Logic is none existent in his life anymore and along with it, it dragged reasoning out the door as well… and this all because the damn sky decided it wanted to be unreachable.

Stupid

When the hell did he become poetic?

Maybe it was a delayed effect of all the crowding he had endured…

Another thing to add to his reasons for hating crowding then

Crowding of course equated to people- lots of people mostly mangy herbivores. Weaklings that are just pathetic and weak… can easily be hurt and bitten to death.

-detestable

Other than that… people equates to attachments. Parasites that worm their way into your subconscious, forcing you to care for them, protect them and then… they'll die, leave you behind and then you'll be alone to deal with the broken attachments that just won't die along with them.

He knew this… understood it and had tried to avoid it and yet… and yet for some weak, pathetic and incomprehensively idiotic herbivore…

…he became the cloud…

Just because he saw power beneath the weakness… something hidden, unpolished, raw and pure… just because deep beneath the passiveness, clumsiness and cowardliness lies the need for something to prove…

…so as to not be alone anymore…

The need to just be pushed enough so as to be strong... the need to just be needed

Since pushing the herbivore to the path involved biting him- along with a whole lot of others- to death, how could he refuse?

Hibari Kyoya became the Cloud because there was a sky… and the Sky was looking for a Cloud.

It was supposed to be simple, uncomplicated and at the same time entertaining… and yet…

He scowled. The damn Herbivore must have had a virus.

He should have known stupidity is transmittable…

…high in morbidity that will eventually lead to mortalities… (WTF?! X.X)

He really shouldn't be attached- he really should have avoided the herbivore… it's just that…

"Urgh… Kusakabe is right…"

He lifted his gaze to the flying yellow bird just above his head who's stubbornly singing Namimori's Hymn and down to his boxes…

"Ah… this just proves it."

He has a weakness to small creatures (actually, Kusakabe said, 'small and cute creatures'- he bit him to death for that comment… and he'll never admit it to be true).

Grunting in displeasure that sounded too much like indignation for him to be appeased, he turned to leave.

Since reason doesn't seem to mind that the sky had long been unreachable…

…he'll just have to be completely illogical…

"I'll definitely bite him to death."

…

"You know, this could be considered as kidnapping, Hibari-san."

An amused scoff interrupted the silence and Tsuna just had to sigh. Honestly, it would seem as if time may never change this man. He will forever be an impossible character with an unreasonable mind. He watched as the man drew closer and he couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. They were definitely alike… well they are the same person but still… he can see the very slight difference. Maybe it was the hair style or the choice of perfume.

Then he raised his head… ahh… that's the best way to differentiate them- their eyes. This man's eyes are different from when they parted. He couldn't place the emotions behind those eyes but his intuition is saying that he may not like it.

Hibari stopped a foot or two from the bed as he regarded him calmly and somewhat forlornly. After a while a small smirk enveloped the others features as he tilted his head slightly to the side… not innocently. Never innocently… more of mocking… leering even, then he spoke with a voice Tsuna is more than familiar with but the color and the depth within that voice… It was different.

"Kidnapping? I need not kidnap you. The situation is more like rape." The smirk grew at his indignation. "…but one cannot rape the willing. And so this cannot be accounted as kidnapping." He resisted a frustrated groan. "Before you were just unreasonable… but really I should have noticed your twisted mind and its twisted logic."

He simply watched from his sitting position on the bed as Hibari sat on the edge of the said bed… he wasn't wary nor was he scared more of… it felt normal. It was like this was meant to be and that it is a regular occurrence- which it is not. "Feeling that this is normal is just… wrong."

"Why? It can't be because I am not the one who should be sneaking around you and knocking you unconscious?" He scowled at the amused mocking tone. "Says the one who said that this cannot be called kidnapping."

"You could have avoided it."

"And so you say…"

"Hn."

Amber watched in wonder at his captors actions. Hibari's attention, by the end of their exchange had shifted and then focused on the window outside. He turned his head towards it and noticed Hibird hovering around. He watched in silence when Hibari got up and opened the window before reaching his hands out for the bird. It was endearing. "Kyoya seems to like small creatures… not to mention cute ones." He slowly slid out of bed and got up chuckling a bit when his captor raised a brow at him.

Hibari leaned by the window and observed him for a while before beckoning him to come nearer- he did- against better judgment. He gave a small yelp when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled near. "Yes… I must admit I have a weakness to _small and cute_ creatures, Tsunayoshi. But really… you should have noticed such a thing before." Rolling his eyes on the mocking tone he gave a low 'hmph'- which he eventually regretted. "You may be the only person that doesn't irritate me when they pout. If you're trying to dissuade me from doing anything I must say that you are failing- quite miserably if I might say."

"You are as infuriating as ever Kyoya."

"Of course."

Silence enveloped them again and he couldn't help but squirm out of the embrace. It wasn't a difficult task to tell the truth and it made him all the more worried. Anything that is related to Hibari isn't meant to be easy. Nothing should be simple when it came to the cloud but even before he could ask…

"You aren't planning anything stupid now are you, Herbivore?"

He was surprised by the weariness that enveloped those words and he shook his head. "No. As far as I know I am not planning anything stupid and really Kyoya… just when I thought you finally outgrew the habit of calling me herbivore." His pathetic attempt at humor failed miserably and silence consumed them again. He couldn't say that it was stifling or awkward… it was blank. It was the nothingness and numbness that kept nagging at him. He must have blanked of cause the next moment he was staring at weary ebony as a pale hand kept him in place. Those dark depths that was usually so empty or so pissed of was searching his- almost desperately… but then again he could be wrong, right?

After a while Hibari finally let him go. He wondered a bit when Hibari moved away completely. "Kyo-"

"De ja vu"

"Eh??? What are you on about?"

Ebony pierced him and he was rendered speechless. He could have sworn there was resentment, annoyance, irritation and anger in them that he was almost positive he'd get bitten to death- well until he saw sadness in them… "This conversation is just reminding me of something I have grown to consider as betrayal…"

"Betrayal in what way, Kyoya?"

"Withholding of information and portions of a specified plan not to mention misleading promises along with a multitude of other things… which of course involves…" a slow dangerous smirk that held no amusement on them stretched the others lips that he was forced to close his eyes.

"…death…"

A sudden rustling behind his back alerted him. A moment was all it took and truly he wasn't surprised. He was used to it. A breath lingered by his ears as arms enveloped him from behind. "See? I was right. You have grown well Tsunayoshi-kun and I must say, you are about an inch or so taller than 'my herbivore'."

"I guess I should consider that as a compliment then, huh Hibari-san?" The arms around him tightened and he just had to wonder what truly was happening. "Your hair is indeed longer and I must ask on whose idea it was to put highlights on your hair?" Oh… that. He chuckled a bit at that memory. "My carnivore had a field day in biting people to death when he saw this. I sort of lost a bet with the gang and Ryohei-niisan thought that this was an extreme dare. Really even I think that the tattoo was more extreme and it was Haru's dare." He heard a low hum before continuing. "It wasn't me who got the tattoo though. Gokudera-kun did. Of course he 'extremely' refused to tattoo his skin with any bunnies and hearts. After all he was all for the dangerous image… can't have him walking around with a cute bunny tattooed on his face now could we?"

When he received no reaction at all he turned unto the embrace and reached a hand to the others face. "What's wrong Hibari-san?" All he received was an amused smirk before lips descended on his. His eyes widened but to his surprise… he didn't pull away- but Hibari did. "You are used to the touches and the kisses, I bet though that you are used to a whole lot more…" He glared as dangerously as a very red tomato can accomplish- which was pathetic. "Must you be so blunt? And really what would you expect from your other self, Kyoya?"

A low chuckle enveloped him and yet he felt chills run up his spine… and it was not pleasant ones. "I would expect nothing less from myself but he isn't me… nor are you mine…" He felt those arms leave him and he knew that the questions can now be entertained. "So then why is Hibari-san here when he himself told me a couple of years back that we would never meet again…?"

"I simply came for a visit… is there something wrong with that?"

He frowned at the flippant reply as he finally entertained his intuitions insistent nagging that something was different. "No…No I guess there isn't, Hibari-san."

"Then there is no problem then."

"Urgh!" A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he headed for the bed and let himself fall. "Hibari-san… why and how is it that you are here for more than 5 minutes? And truth be told… you do not look ten years older than the Hibari-san I met before… you are THAT Hibari-san, are you not?"

An entertained chuckle made him sit from his comfortable position on the bed and stare questioningly at his cloud guardian-if he could call him that. "Are you not going to ask me if your "Kyoya" will ever be back?" He raised a brow at the lure before he shook his head. "No. I know you will not do that…"

"How sure are you??? Me being here is already completely unexplainable… this shouldn't be possible- to be able to come to this specific dimension and see a specific Tsunayoshi… this is already illogical and so how can you be certain that I won't do anything unreasonable?"

He smiled at that… he was still being bated- thank god for his intuition… "The answer is simple… Hibari-san is _completely_ unreasonable. It would have been reasonable if Hibari-san killed or even prevented Kyoya from coming back to me… but since Hibari-san is unreasonable he wouldn't."

His smile widened when Hibari smiled back at him looking completely satisfied. "You have grown all the more wiser… thank goodness. "

He bristled at that. "Bastard."

"Your Kyoya will be back later… I am just not sure as to when since this was an experimental thing I 'asked' and somewhat forced Irie, Giannini and Spanner to do."

One moment he was seething when his intelligence was questioned and the next he was pressed on the bed with a dark haired other dimension version of his lover hovering over him. He smiled and the other raised a brow. "You are aware that this could be considered as cheating, right Tsunayoshi? I wouldn't like it much to have you cheating on 'me'." He laughed a bit at that. "But I am not cheating on Kyoya, Hibari-san."

He smirked up at Hibari's questioning stare. "I did manage to instill upon that little mind of yours that we are different, right?"

"Of course Hibari-san… I know." He reached out and cupped the others face within his hands before pulling the older man to him. It was a slow kiss… a meeting of lips and gentle caresses. Passion was there of course it's there but like their last kisses need wasn't there, urgency and lust wasn't there. Love may never be absent no matter the circumstance cause they are each others loved one… but at the same time… they can just be mere acquaintances and could even be called strangers.

When emotions come into play everything becomes unreasonable as the heart influences the mind to twist logic around until it becomes nothing.

Everything is just Illogical.

When the kiss broke both of them was out of breath and yet not completely spent… their hearts were beating quite fast but it never skipped a beat. And they both knew why. "We are both aware, Hibari-san… especially you. I doubt you'll cheat 'me' even with me." He laughed a bit at the absurdity of it all. To call himself 'me' and yet not meaning to refer to himself was weird. "Although I am quite happy with the fact that Kyouya and Hibari-san may never meet… I can't have the both of you biting each other to death."

"Hn… he can at least try." He snorted at that. He watched in mirth as Hibari dropped to the other side of the bed and merely stared at the ceiling. "Ahuh… are you challenging yourself?"

"Hn."

He laughed at that reply until it died on his throat.

"Hibari-san… why are you here?"

"The sky wanted to become unattainable, I refuse such a thing."

"But I am not him…"

"That is the logical answer, Tsunayoshi. But as you have already said, I am completely unreasonable and since reasoning had already left and logic was no longer applicable, tell me what is it that is left that will tell me it is impossible to reach the sky? I am here am I not? I am not supposed to be here at all… I should be in a different dimension… a dimension where you know me not since I was supposed to be from a future which may I remind- you never had."

I let out an annoyed growl at that. "You are giving me a headache Hibari-san and besides… that doesn't change the fact that I am not him."

"Oh yes you are. You are the same person."

"I thought you also said that we are different! Besides that you are not the one I am supposed to be with!"  
"Oh I am aware. I am not stupid, herbivore and if you keep insinuating such a thing I'll bite you to death. Kyoya wouldn't really be mad at himself for such a thing."

I screamed in frustration at that before breathing deeply and turning to his side of the bed. He was looking at me a smirk on his face that I was almost tempted to blast it off. "You are infuriating."

His smirk widened even further that it was scary- it was normal. "You are repeating yourself Tsunayoshi." After that his smirk disappeared. "I know you two are different but I am capitalizing on the other side of the coin. The side that says that you are the same."

With furrowed brows I reached out to him. "Your twisted logic and reasoning is beyond me." He nodded against my hands his eyes closed and at some point I felt unadulterated hatred for myself.

When he opened his eyes I was finally able to put words on the emotions within them….

"Then we are on equal footing then…

Resignation…

"After all, you did go beyond my reach. And this is the only portion of the sky that I can obtain... I will take what I can."

Hibari Kyoya is never resigned. He fights and he fights and he'll bite anyone to death if he deems it. He knows Hibari is still like that. He'll fight to get what he wants… but at one point he is resigned to the fact that he can't get all he wants.

"Then I'll give what I can."

"You have no choice on the matter."

It's just that whatever illogical and unreasonable things they say…

…a fact remains the same…

'His' sky will remain unattainable

…

END

…

And so my experimentations with KHR ends… ahh I'm sorry if they became increasingly OOC as the story progressed. Gah! Beyond Logic twisted my mind so much that I had to change it continually cause I got lost with all of it. Ah… let me clear this up a bit. 'Hibari-san' is the Hibari whose Tsunayoshi died while 'Kyoya' is the present Kyoya.

Anyway, another thing to add… Remember that Hibari and Tsuna said that they are both not cheating… and so nothing else will happen between these two because they are aware that they are not supposed to be together. They are simply indulging in a moment's illogicality because that was the only reality they can have where the cloud can be with the sky.

Ehehe… sorry it's confusing but I can't seem to change it- nor do I wish to.

So how about reviews??? For all times sake?


End file.
